Pastelería en casa
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Minato y Kushina quieren preparar un delicioso y llamativo pastel para su hijo que cumplirá un año. Pero como ninguno ha preparado una torta en su vida, será todo un reto en la cocina.


Pastelería en casa

Solo faltaban dos días para el primer cumpleaños de Naruto. Tanto Minato como Kushina corrían de un lado a otro para preparar una fiesta para su pequeño hijo. Ya habían enviando las invitaciones y hasta habían comprado confeti. Lo único que faltaba era preparar un hermoso pastel. El gran dilema que tenían es que ninguno de los dos sabía realmente como hacer uno. Hasta habían investigado en los grandes libros de repostería, pero le asustaba experimentar con algo tan importante.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Kushina? - preguntó el rubio cerrando por octava vez un libro con recetas de hermosos pasteles.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos pedir uno en una pastelería, no nos queda otra- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya no podemos, debimos haber hecho el pedido hace una semana. De todas formas, llamaré más tarde para preguntar.

—En caso de que te digan que no es posible, deberíamos tener un pastel hecho. Así que supongo que tendremos que intentarlo. ¡Pásame el libro! - exigió la mujer de largo cabello rojo. Minato la miró sorprendido por su entusiasmo. Sin alguna queja, le pasó el libro. Kushina comenzó a hojear rápidamente viendo los pasteles de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. — ¡Este! ¡Este quiero para mi hijo!- exclamó señalando el dibujo de una torta de chocolate que tenía manjar, guindas y crema. —Tal vez no sea tan llamativa, pero a Naruto le gustará el sabor a chocolate. ¡Bien! Manos a la obra, pásame mi delantal de cocina y busca el tuyo.

— ¿Empezaremos ahora?- preguntó el hombre comenzando a inquietarse. Su esposa lo miró fijamente y tan solo con esa mirada se dio cuenta que era un sí. —Oye, pero yo no tengo delantal. ¿De dónde quieres que saque uno?- preguntó el rubio un poco asustado.

—Dos días, Minato…Dos días quedan para que vengan los invitados y nuestro hijo cumple su primer año. ¡Quiero ese pastel listo hoy día!- exclamó la mujer tomando un uslero que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- preguntó el rubio dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La mujer comenzó a golpear la palma de su mano con ese objeto de madera mientras miraba amenazadoramente a su marido. —Ya…Ya entendí, espérame unos segundos y te traigo tu delantal, el mío lo iré a buscar…- agregó saliendo inmediatamente de la cocina. Tras encontrar el delantal de su esposa y pasárselo, salió a buscar el suyo. O más bien a comprarlo, pues nunca en su vida había usado un delantal.

Para suerte de Minato, encontró lo que buscaba y solo pasaron cinco minutos desde que salió y llegó a su casa. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Kushina dejando un envase de crema sobre la mesa junto a otros ingredientes.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. Ya se encontraba más tranquila. Por lo general siempre se comportaba de forma dulce y tierna, y más ahora que se había convertido en madre, pero cuando se ponía nerviosa su "aura amenazadora" salía a la luz.

Minato agradeció al cielo haber llegado a la hora. De todas formas no por algo le dicen "El rayo amarillo de Konoha". Ese apodo se debe a que fue un atleta olímpico ganador de 12 medallas de oro y es el orgullo de ese pequeño pueblo. Por lo que cuando se trataba de correr a toda prisa, nadie le ganaba.

En fin, cuando se disponían a cocinar, cada uno ya con sus delantales puestos, tomaron el libro y leyeron al mismo tiempo.

—Enmantequillar un molde y luego forrar con papel vegetal…- decían en tanto Minato tomaba un poco de mantequilla para después pasarlo por el molde. Kushina buscó el papel por todos lados hasta que después de pillarlo, lo cortó para que calzara con el molde, finalmente lo colocó.

—Poner las cerezas, el brandy y el azúcar en una olla.- dijo la mujer sacando una porción grande de esas frutas y echándolas a la olla junto al licor.

—Oye, eso no será bueno para Naruto…- comentó el rubio preocupado al ver que su esposa vaciaba un pequeño vaso de la bebida alcohólica junto a las cerezas en una cacerola mediana.

—Minato, el alcohol se evapora. Así que no le hará nada malo al bebé.- respondió sonriendo y dejando la llama de la cocina muy baja. Luego de eso agregó tres cucharadas de azúcar. —Eso habrá que dejarlo unos minutos. Ahora hay que tamizar la harina con el cacao y la levadura en polvo.

—Eso es fácil, yo quiero hacerlo…- El rubio tomó un tamiz metálico y lo puso sobre un bol.

—Yo te ayudo, te iré poniendo la harina.- la mujer tomó la medida de harina y la fue echando con cuidado. Luego hizo lo mismo con la levadura, y cuando comenzó a vaciar el recipiente con el cacao, este no salía. Golpeó el frasco, que tenía forma de botella, varias veces. — ¡¿Por qué guardaste el cacao en este recipiente?- exclamó la mujer sin dejar de golpear el envase de vidrio.

—Haber, pásamelo.- dijo Minato quitándole el envase. Lo agitó hacia los lados y luego lo alzó para mirar su interior. —La verdad es que no teníamos otro frasco y por eso lo dejé guardado en este, pero ya saldrá…Solo debe estar atorado.- añadió dándole suaves golpes al envase. Con esto logró que parte del cacao cayera sobre su rostro. Comenzó a toser pues el cacao era en polvo. —Ya está…

Kushina se largó a reír mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la cara de su esposo para limpiarlo. —Debes tener más cuidado…Quedaste lleno de cacao.- dijo la mujer entre risas. También aprovechó de probar un poco de esa esencia que tenía en sus dedos después de haberlos pasado por la piel del rubio. —Mmm, es un chocolate bien amargo. Está delicioso.- decía pasando su lengua por su dedo para saborear ese placentero sabor. Minato la quedó observando detenidamente y escuchando todo lo que decía. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y dejó su boca entre abierta. La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que levantó su vista y vio la cara de su esposo, que seguía con algo de cacao, pero además se notaba enseguida que se había sonrojado. La mujer de largos cabellos rió y abrazó a su amado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando, Minato?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo coquetamente y acercando sus labios para sacar el cacao que tenía en las mejillas. —Tu piel está muy cálida…y tiene un sabor exquisito.- añadió comenzando a masajear el pecho de su esposo sin dejar de pasar su boca sobre las mejillas de este. El hombre comenzó rápidamente a ponerse nervioso. Aparte de lo dulce y enojona que podía ser su esposa, también tenía ese lado cariñoso y seductor.

—Kushina, deberíamos estar haciendo el pastel…No creo que sea buena idea...- decía Minato que por el interior se contradecía y solo trataba de pensar otra cosa, lo que se le hacía imposible al ver a su estupenda esposa mover sus caderas hacia los lados. —Tenemos que batir los otros ingredientes.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Batir? – preguntó la mujer apegándose al cuerpo del rubio y comenzando a moverse como lo había hecho antes.

—Cl-claro que sí…- respondió un poco antes de que toda su cara se tornara rojo. Pensaba decir otra cosa pero una cereza se lo impidió. Kushina había colocado ese fruto rojo en los labios de su esposo. Minato observó la mirada de su esposa mientras se tragaba la cereza. Esos hermosos ojos violeta parecían los de una fiera.

—Relájate, mi amor.- susurró sensualmente al oído del Namikaze. El hombre al oír esto, le sacó el delantal de cocina a su mujer y luego él mismo se sacó el suyo.

—Sigamos más tarde con eso del pastel…- dijo el rubio tomando a su mujer y cargándola entre sus brazos. De esta forma salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala. La dejó recostada sobre el sillón y la miró. La mujer sonreía traviesamente. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

—Ven Minato…- dijo la pelirroja tomando la ropa de su marido y jalándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Esto hizo que quedara sobre la mujer. Rápidamente comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse en tanto se sacaban la ropa.

Pasaron mucho tiempo demostrando su amor de forma apasionada. No tenían que preocuparse por su hijo, pues este solía dormir profundamente a esas horas. Por lo que se dieron el lujo de expresarse a viva voz y hacer todo tipo de cosas sobre ese mueble.

Ahora Kushina se encontraba con sus manos detrás de su nuca descansando sobre el sillón. Estaba tapada con una manta que cubría lo justo y necesario. Sobre esta frazada, Minato había acomodado su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mujer. A decir verdad estaba muy cómodo en esa posición y en ese lugar.

La pelirroja de pronto suspiró y escuchó, casi al mismo tiempo, un ruido sobre la alfombra. Miró hacia la puerta que daba a su habitación y vio que se asomaba una cabeza pequeña de color amarillo. El pequeño Naruto había despertado y fue gateando hasta llegar al centro de la sala. Parecía perdido en esa gran casa, y cuando miró a sus padres recostados sobre el sillón sonrió y se sentó.

—Mamá.- dijo el menor sin dejar de sonreír. —Papá.- volvió a decir contento por haberlos encontrado.

—Naruto, deberías estás durmiendo a estas horas…Espera, ¿cómo te saliste de tu cuna?- preguntó sorprendida y viendo que el menor estaba de lo más feliz. El pequeño rubio rió y siguió gateando sobre la alfombra hasta llegar al pie del sillón. Levantó sus brazos y miró hacia arriba; quería subirse a ese mueble.

—Mamá.- decía el menor poniendo una expresión de tristeza al no alcanzar a su madre. Kushina le causó mucha ternura la acción de su hijo y tomándolo en sus brazos lo dejó cerca de Minato que seguía durmiendo profundamente vistiendo solo calzoncillos. Naruto miró que su padre dormía cómodamente en los pechos de su madre. Comenzó a jalarse el cabello para despertarlo y luego le dio suave manotazos en la mejilla. Minato despertó rápidamente y miró a su hijo.  
>—Cómo llegaste hast…Auch…No golpees a tu padre.- decía el rubio algo confundido al ser agredido por su hijo. El bebé lo miró enojado.<br>— ¡Sale!- exclamó el pequeño a su padre.  
>— ¿Por qué? Está cómodo aquí…No quiero irme.- se quejó.<br>—Mío.  
>— ¿Cómo que tuyo?<br>—Leche… Mío. ¡Sale!- dijo Naruto echando a su padre de ese lugar. El mismo bebé se acomodó sobre el pecho de su madre y bostezó. Luego miró a su padre y le sacó la lengua. Minato lo observó de reojo.

—Eso es injusto.- murmuró el rubio antes de suspirar. Kushina tan solo sonrió y acarició el cabello de su bebé. —Bueno, mientras Naruto duerme, iré a avanzar con la torta.- dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar y entrando a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta vio que la cocina estaba repleta de humo negro. Había olor a quemado. Rápidamente abrió las ventanas y apagó la llama de la cocina. Tosió al hacer esto y luego encendió la campana. Todo el ruido que provenía de la cocina lo escuchó la pelirroja y rápidamente se enteró de la situación. Minato apareció en la sala algo desanimado.

—Se quemaron las cerezas con el brandy…

—Vaya… ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó la mujer mirando a su hijo y recordando que el cumpleaños sería en dos días más.

—Oye, ¿y si hacemos una torta de galletas?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo. —Tenemos las galletas, manjar, algunos plátanos, naranjas, crema y elementos decorativos. Quedará muy bien.

— ¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó la mujer sonriendo. – Cómo no se me ocurrió antes…Esa torta no necesita hornearse y es mucho más simple. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de más.- añadió comenzando a reír. – Comenzaremos más tarde…Ahora estoy algo cansada.

Con esa idea, lograron terminar la torta a tiempo. El pastel había quedado muy hermoso. Las galletas remojadas en jugo de naranja mezcladas con manjar y crema, y plátano, le daban un sabor dulce y delicioso. En la base superior del pastel, decía "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" y le habían puesto una pequeña velita al centro.

Ya en el día de la celebración, todos los invitados menores de dos años estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas echas a su medida. Entre ellos estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara y Kiba. Cada uno con sus respectivos gorritos. Además se encontraban algunos padres y hermanos de los invitados rodeando la mesa, y el comedor estaba repleto de globos y guirnaldas. Naruto miraba con asombro los colores que había en la mesa, incluyendo los de la torta.

—Creo que es hora de cantar el cumpleaños.- dijo Kushina sonriendo y enciendo la única velita. Minato andaba con una cámara fotográfica y no dejaba de sacar fotos. Cuando la pelirroja contó hasta tres todos los adultos comenzaron a cantar. Los bebés tan solo miraban hacia todos lados y más de alguno intentaba repetir lo que decían los mayores. Itachi estaba junto a su hermano y cantaba muy animado.

Cuando finalizaron, acercaron el pastel a Naruto. Minato ayudó a soplar la vela y una vez que se apagó todos los adultos aplaudían. El pequeño rubio no entendía nada, por lo que comenzó a reír y a sacar torta con su mano para luego comenzar a comer. Había dejado toda su boca manchada y ni hablar de su ropa. Además la torta había perdido forma.

—Ay no Naruto, por qué hiciste eso…- dijo Kushina preocupada al ver la torta algo destruida.

—Deja que haga lo que quiera con su torta…- dijo Mikoto sonriendo. – Es su cumpleaños…

Naruto sacó otro pedazo con sus manos y se lo ofreció a una pequeña bebé de cabello rosado que se encontraba al lado suyo. La menor movió su cabeza hacia los lados en negativa. El rubio se sintió algo triste al ser rechazado de esa forma, por lo que empezó él a comer su pedazo de torta que tenía en la mano. Por el otro lado, junto a él, se sentaba un pequeño bebé de cabello azabache, miró la situación y tomando el brazo del rubio lo acercó a su rostro para empezar a comer del pastel, quedando lleno de crema en la cara. Naruto alejó su mano enseguida y miró de mala manera a su amiguito que tenía al lado. Todos rieron al ver esa escena tan tierna.

—Minato, Kushina, ¡una foto con su hijo!- exclamó de pronto Mikoto que tenía una cámara fotográfica enfocando al pequeño Naruto. Los padres del cumpleañero se colocaron al lado de su hijo y se agacharon para quedar a la altura de él. Sonriendo ante las cámaras se escuchó la primera captura. Luego, Tanto como la pelirroja y el rubio besaron una mejilla de su hijo. Otra captura.  
>La última foto, apareció el bebé ofreciendo un pedazo de torta a sus padres, teniendo uno trozo en cada mano.<p>

A esas alturas, ese pastel ya se encontraba totalmente destruido por las pequeñas manos de Naruto, pero sin duda había valido la pena emplear horas en hacer una torta para su querido hijo que celebraba su primer año de vida.

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno...Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario con críticas, impresiones, o lo que quieran mencionar sobre este one-shot :3<p>

Saludos


End file.
